puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Lunaria
Queen Lunaria, ''"Slayer of Shades",' '''was the 4th Queen of the Pocket Kingdom. She was one of the most well-known monarchs of the kingdom because of the heroic actions she did during the Civil War of the Pocket Kingdom. Biography Lunaria Tomlin was born to Queen Idalia and King Ansgar on year here, along with her sisters Janice and Wensie. She had the Siamese appearance and white markings of her mother and her father’s tabby stripes and pale yellow eyes. Lunaria was remembered for being quite skinny for a kitten when she was young. She was also very loving, cheerful, and active, and her favourite thing to do was to run across the Tomlin Palace’s Courtyard with her father and sisters. However, when Lunaria was nine years old, when her father Ansgar had to go retrieve her missing bracelet, he was reported to be killed by an outlaw by the local Pocketville witnesses. This had struck Lunaria, her sisters, and her mother, and this caused Lunaria to never go outside the palace for three weeks. It had also caused Lunaria to change almost completely. Those depressing weeks have passed, and Lunaria ventured out into the courtyard where she used to run in, to where she encounters a cluster of Blyeoltas destroying a rosebush. Section of bio coming soon According to multiple sources, Lunaria was the one who founded the Pocketville Protectors. On year here, a civil war occurred in the Pocket Kingdom, and the citizens of Pocketville, the nation’s capital, became very rebellious, and demanded new laws for the kingdom. But both Lunaria and Vir denied the rebels for the new laws, which caused even more chaos. Lunaria even tried to reason with the citizens, to which the citizens now only semi-agree. But there was a war going on between Pocketville and the eastern cities, so the capital has to do everything they can to get the Pocket Kingdom back in one piece. Later, Lunaria notices that both her husband and the leader of the kingdom’s military has been acting strange, including her husband hiding the Friendship Heart away from her, and she suspects that they might be forming a sinister plan together. Her thoughts are later revealed to be true, thanks to a spy from both the rebels and the Military. Her husband and the Military leader were planning to betray the Tomlin dynasty and take over the Pocket Kingdom. Lunaria gathers the military officers that remain loyal to her and the Royal Guards, and together they fight Vir, the military leader, as well as the mind-controlled slaves. The Friendship Heart was eventually returned to the queen and during the final battle of the war, she used the heart to defeat the opposing forces and free the mind-controlled ones. After the war had technically been finished, Vir was taken to the Tomlin Palace to speak with Lunaria. The king lied to her that he was mind-controlled by the Heart of Darkness when he got close to it. However, the queen believed he was lying, so she used the Friendship Heart to freeze the king into a block of ice, but it was unsuccessful due to the temperature in the palace. So, she decided to get a divorce and sentence Vir to beheading. Lunaria also hired a new general to lead the remaining soldiers of the military to help fight off the former general. Like Vir, the general also gets sentenced to beheading as well. Lunaria also orders her closest guard to get rid of the Heart of Darkness. Then, the war officially ended and the Pocket Kingdom became peaceful and whole again. Lunaria's children Eva and Bryan, which have long been taken care of by their aunt Wensie during the war, have been returned to their mother after the war had been finished. However, it has not been long until rumours had spread around the kingdom that Lunaria had fallen in love with a Javanese cat named Brent. This was later revealed to be true, as Lunaria had long been friends with Brent, even when she was married to Vir. More coming soon Gallery LunariaSims.png Category:Article list Category:Females Category:Feline Category:Queen Category:Tomlin Category:Royalty Category:VanillaFlare Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Monarch